LOVE  A BIG WORD, BUT GOOD TO USE
by AliceLillianHale
Summary: A serie of oneshots, where you can meet the werwolves and their imprintees. Begins with how Jared met Kim. /AliceLillianHale.   RATED T FOR LANGUAGE.


**Hey! This is another story from me, AliceLillianHale. This is about the strong love and need between the werewolf-boy (or shapeshifter-boy) and his imprint. But it's about ALL the shape-shifters... So this first chapter is JARED AND KIM. PLEASE R&R!**

**And, this is like a story of ONE SHOTS. **

**CHAPTER ONE – JARED AND KIM **

**JARED'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I looked in the mirror to see a young man with tan skin and short hair. He didn't have a shirt on, so he showed his muscles and his tattoo that was placed on his arm. Some girls found this guy very attractive, but some found him scary, since he had a lot of muscles, and looked kinda' frightening.

His name was Jared. Jared Pelletier.

**(A/N: Since SM never mentions Jared's surname, I took Bronson's. I think another Jared fic has got Bronson's name as Jared's...)**

That was me. The freaky, huge guy that was hanging out with other freaky, huge guys. The other freaky, huge guys was my pack. It is really a pack. A wolf pack. We're all a pack of freaks. A pack of weirdo's. A pack of sick, disgusting beast. And I **HATED** it.

Cause always when I met a girl I liked, she would notice that I had a secret. But I couldn't tell her. Since Sam had told me not to. And I had to follow the Alpha's rules. There was nothing else I could do, so I dumped her. It was always like that. I sighed and turned the water off. I dried my new-washed hands on a little blue towel.

Now I had to get to school. I was already late. I walked out of the small bathroom of ours, and quickly ran down the stairs. I was out the door before a bloodsucker could count to... ten.

And that was frikkin' quick.

Damn. I had forgotten a t-shirt. Our teachers would never allow us to be in school without a shirt.

I had to run back inside and pick out a shirt from my drawer. As soon as I had put on my grey t-shirt I ran back outside.

I hopped on my motorcycle and started it. It didn't take too long for me to get to school. I had to get to school today, since I had been ditching so much lately. And I had to help my partner with an essay... what was her name again? Whatever, I couldn't remember. I had been sitting next to her for three years now, and I had never even given her a single glance. Why should I, really?

I parked my bike and walked inside.

I knocked on the door and let myself in. The teacher glared at me.

"I see our own Jared Pelletier has bothered to come here today. So, class... what do you think about Mr. Pelletiers behaviour? Would that be accepted in Isaac Newton's days? Y'all know what Newton had it like. He was very..."

I stopped listening, as always. I sat down next to my partner. But then I felt something strange... Like I had to look at her... So I did. I gasped loudly.

"Something intresting Mr. Pelletier?", the dull teacher asked. I didn't answer.

And she turned to look at me.

I melted. She was so unbelieveably beautiful. I... I couldn't even... couldn't even describe her.

She had long, brown hair. By looking at her tan skin, she was probably Quileute just like me. Her plump lips was shimmering and her big eyes was in a beautiful shade of brown. Everything went all groggy. I weren't breathing. When I tried, the air got stuck in my throat.

"Just my partner here...", I coughed as my voice broke. She gasped. My eyes didn't look away from her.

My teacher snorted, but continued on with his teaching.

"I... feel very ashamed to ask you this... but... what's your name?", I stuttered.

She frowned, but answered.

"Kim...", she murmured, looking frightened. Kim... What a beautiful name. Her full name was probably Kimberly. But... she looked scared... NO! I didn't want her to be scared! And then I realised what just happened. I had imprinted on her... Oh god no. But all I wanted right now was to touch her, to embrace her, to let my lips touch her beautiful ones.

"You look scared...", I blurted out. She blushed, and her face turned red.

"No. I just... You... You haven't talked to me for three years, so I guess I got a little surprised.", she murmured, afraid to wake the teachers attention.

I frowned and deeply regretted it.

"I'm so sorry, Kimberly.", I begged. She snorted.

"Call me Kim. I HATE Kimberly.", she announced. I smirked.

"But again, Kim, I am so very sorry that I've been ignoring you all this time.", I said, and I think that I begged too much, since she frowned and leaned away from me.

"Kim... I'm sorry.", I said one last time.

"Jared... Chill!", Kim gasped and did something so simple, but still so wonderful. She patted my hand. I froze at her touch. It felt so right... When she saw my reaction, she gasped and realised what she had done.

"Sorry...", she whispered quickly and removed her hand from mine. But I grabbed her hand and looked her in her eyes.

"Kim, it's so okay.", I said. She blushed and looked down into her book. Kim pulled her hand out of mine and frowned. Oops... Shouldn't have done that. She must be terrified. Gah.

**KIM POV**

What was his problem? Why did he notice me now? After three fuckin' years... And I, Kimberly the freak, stroke his hand. But... he grabbed it? What?

I was pretty... starstruck.

"Kim, I'm sorry to ask you this, you will probably turn me down, but... do you wanna eat lunch with me today?", he suddenly asked. I looked at him, and his face was fully serious.

"Okay, fine.", I said, wanting to know what this was all about.

**LUNCHTIME**

Jared followed me like a dog. He didn't say so much, he just walked next to me to the cafeteria.

I grabbed a Pepsi and a cheese-sandwich. I waited for Jared as he bought his food.

We sat down at a little table and started to eat. Even though Jared bought a lot of more food than I did, he was done before me. When I was done with my sandwich and started sipping on my Pepsi, Jared started talking.

"So, Kim...", he started. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

I sighed.  
"There's not that much to tell, really.", I said. He smirked.

"But I don't know anything...", he murmured and leaned in and looked me in my eyes. I forgot everything.

"Eh...", I gasped. A goofy grin appeared in his face. "I'm... I'm... Kim."

He laughed.

"I know.", he said.

I tried to smile but it probably looked weird. But Jared didn't seem to mind.

"You... you have a great smile.", he stuttered. Hah, he's got to be kiddin' me.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. He looked like he regretted what he said.

"I'm sorry Kim. I didn't mean to scare you. You know... I've been acting pretty strange today, haven't I?", he said.

I smiled a little. He sure had. I nodded. He frowned.

"No, Jared. I swear. It's okay. But I would really appriciate if you told me... why. Why, Jared?"

I always got a chill out of thinking his name, but it felt even better to say it.

Jared sighed.

"I'm sorry. I can't.", he murmured and looked down on his Coke.

I snorted. I actually got pretty mad at him. For not telling, but since I've had a crush on him for ages, the anger faded quickly.

"But Jared...", I murmured. He smiled. "I've just gotta ask this... Everyone is saying that you are... No, never mind."

He frowned and smiled.

"Yes. Tell me.", Jared said. I sighed, knowing I had to tell.

"Well... Sarah keeps saying that she's sleeping with you.", I stuttered. Jared's eyes widened.  
"WHAT?", he said loudly. I frowned. "SHE'S SAYING WHAT?"

The students that was sitting next to our table turned to look at him. He glared at them, and they turned to look at each other again.

"I AM _**NOT**_ SLEEPING WITH HER!", Jared yelled and his arms started trembling.

"Shh... Jared. Cool it. I knew it wasn't true.", I whispered and looked around to make sure no one was looking. But Jared trembled even more and suddenly he rose up. When I noticed that, I did too and followed him as he stormed out of the cafeteria.  
"Jared... JARED!", I called after him as he rushed into the forest that was surrounding the back of the cafeteria.

He stopped and I saw that his whole body was trembling. What was his problem?

"JARED, please, chill!", I screamed as he hit a tree with his hand. I gasped as it broke in half.

"Jared? Jared...", I whispered. I took a few steps forward so I almost could feel him tremble.

"NO!", he roared. "BACK. OFF."

I gasped and my eyes widened, but I didn't back.

Jared groaned.

"Kim... I'm sorry...", he said and closed his eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you." He was still trembling.

I snorted.

"I better go now.", I said, but when I saw his eyes as he opened them, I regretted what I'd said. He looked so sad it hurted. His trembling became worse.

"Please... Either. Go. Or. Make. It. Stop." Pain shone through every word. His eyes was pleading.

I didn't know what to do. Make it stop? How could I... Oh. Of course. I calmly stepped forward and touched his arm.

"Shh... Jared Pelletier. Calm. Down.", I said and stroke his trembling arm slowly. He sighed and tried hard to calm down, but it wasn't really possible, so I got even closer and embraced him in a FRIENDLY (?) hug. I also started to tremble from his trembling. That made him realise that he had to calm down, so he did. But the trembling did not stop.

But he hugged me back. I felt his big, warm hands on my back and his warm breath in my hair.

And then I realised what I had done. How did I dare to... Oh god. But he didn't seem to mind though.

"Kim.", he said when the trembling was gone. "Thank you."

I smiled into his chest. His muscular arms released me.

**JARED POV**

It could have been so easy. _Kim, I have something to tell you. I... I imprinted on you... _

Now... Say it. JARED PELLETIER. Say it! Say it to her now. Before she leaves.

But memories came flooding. The sparks that flooded through my body when she touched me, the GOOD pain in my stomach as she embraced me. Gah. She was making me sick. And I had just met her.

"You are welcome...", she blushed and looked down. I resisted the urge to touch her red cheek.

"Kim...", I said, but she shook her head.

"No. I have to get back. I have class soon. Bye Jared.", she said and turned her back towards me.

I was left alone in the forest, with my mouth hanging open. The trembling came back and I phased.

But then I heard a scream. Kim! I saw her through my wolfeyes. She was standing there, her mouth wide open and her eyes shocked. Oh god. NO!

I backed, but she protested.

"No! Jared please. Stop. You've gotta tell me. Please...", she begged. LUCKILY I had removed my pants before I phased, cause if I hadn't, I would have to talk to her naked.

I grabbed them in my mouth and hid behind a tree to phase back. I was glad that she wanted to talk to me. I put my pants on and walked closer to her. But not too close.

"Jared... Explain.", she hissed and leaned on a tree. I sighed and sat down on the ground.

"At first...", I started. "I want to apologise. About you seeing me phase. Sorry Kim."

"Just. Tell. Me. What. The. Fuck. Is. GOING ON!", she said.

"Well, you've maybe heard the Quileute legends?", I asked. She nodded.

"So, you're saying that they're true?", she murmured, a little calmer now.

"Yes. And I'm a werewolf." She gasped and rested her head in her hands. I heard her soft sobs.

"Kim... I know it's weird, but am I THAT disgusting?", I asked, hoping she wouldn't say yes.

She shook her head and stopped crying.

"Jared...", she hulked. "I just... I'm... I'm shocked."

I nodded. I understanded her completely. The first time I saw Sam phase, it made me throw up. She was taking it better than I expected. She took a deep breath and looked at me. Her brown eyes was once again making me breathless.

"Kim. I guess you want to leave.", I murmured, hoping she would say no.

"No."

I almost smiled. YES!

"You've gotta tell me EVERYTHING before I want to.", she said and crawled closer to me. She didn't seem too disgusted about me being a freak...

"Okay. So... what do you wanna know?", I asked her and she smirked.

"Well, this whole thing with imprintion... is it true?", she asked and I gasped. It was as she knew. I knew my voice wouldn't bare, so I just nodded. Now she looked nervous.

"So... Jared... Have you imprinted on anyone yet..?",she murmured and I smiled shyly.

"Yep...", I stuttered.

"On..?"

I inhaled deeply and prepared to answer.

"I...", I started. "You."

Her brown, beautiful eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"W... what?", she stuttered.

I rose up and backed away.

"I'm sorry...", I said and started walking away. I stopped when I felt her cold hands on my back. I froze. Oh god, that felt good.

"Jared. No.", Kim said. "Please. Don't leave?"

I sighed.

"I've ruined your life, Kim.", I confessed, and I still didn't turn around.

"No. You haven't Jared.", she said and stroke my arm. She continued. "Jared Pelletier. I've had a crush on you for THREE YEARS. Isn't that enough for you?"

I gasped and quickly turned around. The forest around us seemed to be spinning and the little part you saw of the sky, seemed to have turned red. My whole world spinned.

"W.H.A.T?", I said, and I felt something strange in my stomach. Love. Protectioness. Joy and happiness... Kimberly Watts had a crush on me. Oh. My. God.

"You heard me.", she smirked.

And I couldn't stop myself. I leaned in and I smelled her cold breath. And then I felt her lips touch mine. Her hand quickly flew up to twirl through my hair and then it stopped at my neck. Her lips moved with mine and I put one hand on her back and the other in her hair. It felt so good, so perfect. I forgot everything but her. Her. She. Mine. Kim. She was mine.

She groaned and her lips parted. My tongue twisted into her mouth as her little, tiny hand caressed my cheek. My big one twisted trough her hair, toyed with it.

I groaned too when she allowed my tounge to explore her mouth. We both gasped for air when I pulled away. Not because I wanted to, just because I couldn't control myself.

"I love you Kim.", I said and smiled. She smiled too and returned the words. This was the most beautiful moment in my life. Kim Watts was mine. She was mine forever. I would never lose her...

"Kim...", I said. "You're mine now."

She smiled and kissed me once again.

**THE END OF JARED AND KIM..! :D STAY UPDATED FOR THE NEXT COUPLE, QUIL AND CLAIRE..! **

**/AliceLillianHale**


End file.
